itpikappafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:Lexaeus 94/Archivio
Ben arrivato Guardiano della Galassia! Pronto per affrontare l'Impero Evroniano?|- | |Benvenuto nuovo utente! Il tuo aiuto sarà gradito su questa wiki! Ecco le nozioni base per lavorare al meglio: Le Linee Guida sono una pagina che ti aiuterà a capire come creare, modificare e migliorare gli articoli; ' ' è un ottimo posto dove parlare di te stesso, se hai intenzione di crearne una. Se hai bisogno di aiuto contatta un utente più esperto che sarà certamente disponibile nei tuoi confronti per aiutarti! |} Benvenuto Ciao Lexaeus 94, benvenuto su Pikappa Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Lexaeus 94/Firma. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Axel 8 (Discussione) 10:40, gen 6, 2011 Ciao! Ciao Lexaeus!! Ti ho lasciato un messaggio sulla wiki che sai tu. Axel 8 Darmi una mano Certo! Però ti dico che non esiste una wiki inglese di PK, i template sono quindi da creare da zero, Pensavo che come Template base i tuoi vadano benissimo! Però io non ho capito come si fà a cambiare il colore di un template (cè un codice che non conosco per cambiare il colore). Sì ti nomino amministratore (a proposito cosè un rollback?) Axel 8 Se tu pubblicizzi la mia wiki io poi pubblicizzo la tua quì! Ora sei amministratore, complimenti! Io una area di discussione non l'ho ancora creata ma, appena la creo, pubblicizzo la wiki anche li! Promesso! Ora vado a scattarti le foto! Fatto! Sì sei rollback! Grazie per l'aiuto che mi stai dando! ps. stò scaricando le foto Logo e template Fai pure con calma i template! Per il logo avrei voluto mettere questa immagine ma non me la carica perchè non è delle proporzioni giuste (oltretutto richiede solo i file png...). Tu riusciresti a mettercela? ﻿ Axel 8 Posso provare modificare la tua firma in modo che funzioni? Aspetta! Provo a fare una cosa per il logo Prova con questa immagine che ho appena creato: Sì metti pure un template, io poi lo sposterò nell'area di discussione quando la creerò! Adesso riprovo con la tua firma =). Grazie! Primo tentativo: prova a vedere con questa immagine: . 17:16, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) ps. i due template che hai creato vanno bene (mi è piaciuta troppo l'idea dell'evroniano!) però ho solamente modificato quello delle pagine in costruzione perchè quell' l'avevo già in mente da un po'. Grazie per il tuo aiuto, se l'immagine del logo è troppo piccola proverò ad ingrandirla. Adesso anche la tua firma dovrebbe funzionare. Appena puoi fai una prova.-- 17:15, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)Axel Riprova ancora. Template Prova nuovamente per la firma. Una cosa sui template: quando crei la frase in grassetto in nero non utilizzare il Titolo 2 perchè, quando viene messo il template su una pagina dopo ingloba tutto il testo nel template. Per scrivere più grande e per far sembrare la scritta più grossa devi utilizzare questi codici:﻿ TESTO IN GRASSETTO e testo normale>. -- 19:04, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ninete da fare la firma non funziona, eppure sulle due pagine riguardanti la tua firma la firma c'è. Il logo di Ratchet e Clank va bene o è troppo piccolo?-- 21:12, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Riprova nuovamente, stavolta sono sicurissimo!-- 21:16, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Già, richiede solamente immagini .png ma io non ho ancora capito come caspita siano queste immagini. Infatti neanche il mio logo carica. Lo chiedo a Sannse. Questa firma quì è un mistero. Per far funzionare l'immagine dev'essere un ".png". Hai un programma per salvare le foto in altri "modelli"? C'E' L'HO FATTAAAAA!!!!!!! NOMINAMI PER UN ATTIMO AMMINISTRATORE SULLA WIKI DI R E C CHE TE LA CARICO!!! Template Mi servierbbe un Template per gli errori grammaticali e vorrei che ci mettessi questa immagine ﻿ e mi servirebbe anche un template per la tabella dei personaggi (posso utilizzare le tue ovviamente combiando tonalità di colore?)-- 10:41, gen 8, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Trauma Lo scontro tra PK e Trauma è favoloso! Paperopoli diventa un ring dove l'esoscheletro di PK e l'evroniano alto più di tre metri si scontrano! Adesso ci metto qualche immagine in una galleria che creo immediatamente XD!﻿-- 19:51, gen 30, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Hmpf.......... Ciao vandalo rovina computer, me sn iscritto anche qui, spero k ti comporterai bn. il tuo NON amico Antonio. Eih eih sta calmo..........io stavo sl scherzando, x piacere qst volta possiamo exere amici? nn voglio essere tuo nemico, te prego facciamo pace, dopotutto ce siamo già parlati via mail ogni tanto no? ;) il tuo amico Antonio ma xk devi sempre exere così scontroso? (spero k tu nn prenda qst frase in senso offensivo). scusami x tt, poxiamo essere amici? XD il tuo amico Antonio te prego d perdonarmi Lexaeus, so k vuoi k nn te disturbo + ma qst mex è sl x dirti scs. te prego sl d risparmiarmi, nn te disturberò + promesso, nn me inviare quel virus te scongiuro, ho dovuto cambiare computer x qll cosa..... ciao Lexaeus e scusami tanto se t ho disturbato, ti auguro 1 buona giornata!!!!!!!!!! te chiedo ancora profondamente scs x averti disturbato. lexy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cm va ho ftt pace cn axel spero k torniamo amici hai già visto la my page trendy su paperino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ho contribuito anchio evviva ciao ragazzi vi lovvo. uuuu p.s. xk nn rispondi ai my mex? hai cambiato indirizzo e-mail forse? ma è colpa di axel è lui k me maltratta nn so xk t tieni qll sfigato cm amico qst è 1 sito di merda. adesso t mando via mail il mex in cui axel me diceva k te considera 1 sfigato del caxxo. AH AH AH AH AH bravo lex cs se fa è sl 1 sfigato ora lo mando a fanculo anchio ah ah ah ah ? Cosa? Adesso anche tu? Non ti farai mica assoggettare da quel balordo che per mesi ci ha presi per i fondelli! Ma che messaggio ti ha mandato? Non vorrai lasciarmi pure tu! Oltretutto che ti sto aiutando sulla TUA WIKI!!!-- 15:43, giu 15, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Speravo che questa fosse una wiki, non una palestra di Kung-Fu dove menarsi a parole! Sei proprio un bel traditore, abboccare alla prima scemenza che quel pirla ti manda! Il vero babbeo sei tu che credi alle prime cose che ti capitano sotto mano! Secondo me Antonio non capisce un emerito pesce di cosa sia un computer, su quello me ne intendo di più io. Guarda che pagine di ***** scrive!! Sei un usurpatore, hai tradito la mia fiducia di ben un anno di collaborazione!-- 15:51, giu 15, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Se ci penso mi viene fuori una rabbia...non ti manderò a quel paese perchè porto ancora rispetto per te!-- 15:58, giu 15, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ehi! Non osare perchè poi oso anche io!-- 16:01, giu 15, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Manga footer Ho aggiunto anche quella wiki allora. Ma in ogni caso nel template c'è un link "aggiungi la tua wiki" per cui se ne conosci altre sei libero di aggiungerle. Se vuoi sapere come usare e personalizzare il template, clicca su "come funziona?". Ciao. Scritte Mi dispiace ma io vedo tuttp normale... possibile sia solo un tuo problema? O ci sono altri utenti? Non so cosa dirti... se è un problema comune contatta lo staff. 19:20, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) Sì sono stato io, scusa pensavo fosse un doppione. 11:37, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) Grazzie lex(ti posso chiamare lex?il nome lexaeus 94 e' un poco lungo ma chi sono io per parlare il mio nome e' dariosupersonic ma mi puoi chiamare dario) per la firma, devo ancora modificarla come mi avevi detto, grazzie ancora. Grazzie per le dritte sulla mia firma 18:14, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) (il grazie con due z e per fare capire la mia felicita') Ciao! Grazie per il benvenuto! Ho inserito quella recensione in quanto volevo vedere se si potrebbe "utilizzare" PkWiki, al momento in disuso, per rendere disponibili in maniera più chiara i contenuti presenti sul sito Pk Home Page come proposto dal vecchio amministratore sul Pk Hack in questo messaggio! Cosa ne dici? 16:35, gen 5, 2012 (UTC) Info Stai tranquillo che non ho intenzione di fare un bel niente senza prima aver sentito Axel. Però voglio farti presente alcune cose: *Non ho creato dei Portali, semplicemente ho creato le pagine necessarie per il corretto funzionamento della comunità della wiki *Se non ti fossi limitato alla visione delle Wiki Activities avresti visto che il portale PaperPedia non è altro che una pagina dove poter esprimere un parere sulla questione: nessun "aggancio invasivo" come dici tu *A voler essere sinceri in realtà i contenuti presenti su Pk Wiki sono quasi tutti da rifare a parte Everett Ducklair e le recensioni che ho inserito. Quindi nell'eventuale fusione si sposterebbe solo 1 pagina: Everett... Ti chiedo scusa se il tono sembra aggressivo, non è mia intenzione: voglio solo essere chiaro! ;-) Comunque sia io che Paolino abbiamo sollecitato Axel 8 anche via mail ma non risponde! 22:31, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Forse abbiamo due idee differenti sul significato di Portali. Probabilmente la mia è sbagliato siccome non sono esperto di Wikia, ma io volevo solo creare delle pagine interne al Portale comunità e non capisco perché non ha senso crearli... Se partiamo dal presupposto che il sito non ha utenti allora non facciamo niente, no? Per quanto riguarda il redirect non capisco a cosa ti riferisci! Ho semplicemente creato una pagina con un sondaggio! E comunque non credo si creerebbe un redirect, semplicemente si importerebbero i contenuti ben fatti (ripeto, solo Everett visto che le recensioni non sono né di PaperPedia né di Pk Wiki)! 23:10, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Seriamente non comprendo per quale motivo se ci sono due pagine in più con il prefisso Portale: si crea un problema per la wiki... Io con "Portale:" intendo evidenziare che quella è una pagina di servizio per il portale comunità. Se preferisci le rinominerò in "Pikappa_Wiki:Portale_comunità/NOME" ma non capisco cosa cambi... Per quanto riguarda la questione PaperPedia come scritto nella pagina: "È stato pensato di unire" pensato, non deciso o unito! È solo una proposta! Si chiede proprio lì agli utenti, founder compreso, di dare un parere sulla proposta fatta da Carlo! È chiaro che se il founder si opporrà allora non se ne parlerà più! Infine non credo che ci sia stato né ci sarebbe alcun "furto di articoli" se mettessi le recensioni che ho inserito anche su PaperPedia siccome, come ho già detto, non ne fanno parte, ma sono di proprietà del Pk Home Page. 23:10, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Scusa(te) l'intromissione. Ci terrei a precisare che la nostra proposta di fusione è tutt'altro che un "aggancio così invasivo" ''e non "''si sta espressamente convocando a votare per la globalizzazione di due Wiki, senza neanche avere l'opinione del founder". O perlomeno non è così come sembra. Io credo che, con tutto il dovuto rispetto nei tuoi confronti, dovresti informarti della situazione prima di avanzare accuse. Intanto ci siamo preoccupati, in più modi, di contattare il founder di PikappaWiki per esporre la situazione (di cui peraltro era già a conoscenza, dato i suoi trascorsi nella mia wiki) e, nel frattempo, abbiamo chiesto il parere degli utenti che visitano la wiki e degli utenti del forum'' PKHACK'' che sarebbero stati disposti a dare una mano per la nostra wiki. Conosco abbasta bene Axel e non mi permetterei di prendere una decisione così impegnativa senza contattarlo. Ma nessuno ci vieta di iniziare i preparativi per la fusione. Riguardo ai portali, uno nella propria wiki può creare i portali che vuole, no? Ci sono fior di wiki fondate da utenti che scrivono voci totalmente prive di significato e ricche di orrori (perchè sarebbe un complimento definirli "errori") grammaticali, è meglio redarguire loro e non coloro che stanno cercando di dare una dignitosa struttura alla propria wiki. Paolino Paperino quack! 13:34, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Io ti facevo notare che, in qualità di admin, ha realizzato i portali che riteneva necessari. Probabilmente la produzione di voci si è fermata per colpa mia, perchè con il proposito di una fusione, sembrava inutile continuare ad ampliare la wiki e chiedo scusa se questa è stata la causa. Comunque non credo di aver parlato di trasferimento anticipato di articoli. Questo si farà se e quando ci sarà la fusione. Tu cosa reputi sia meglio fare in questa situazione? Paolino Paperino quack! 15:02, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) edit: Non centra niente, ma spero viviamente di aver frainteso i litigi tra te, Axel e quel certo Antonio, che non mi sembrano certo prova di un comportamento "qualificato". Paolino Paperino quack! 15:14, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Concordo anche io nello aspettare Axel, ma non so dove puoi aver trovato frettolosa questa fusione. Comunque ho usato l'aggettivo "propria" perchè teoricamente, visto che l'ha adottata, la wiki è sotto la sua gestione. Paolino Paperino quack! 15:17, gen 18, 2012 (UTC)